Normal
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl likes boy. How much more normal can it get? 3 of a possible 4 Chapters now. JATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would get back into my flow of writing starting with this piece. **

**Thi****s the first of a two chapter fic, 3****rd**** if it's needed.**

* * *

**Normal**

The one question….

"Do I tell her?"

He was aware of the risks in doing so, but after considering what they had already been through, this was nothing. Or at least he liked to believe it was.

Fully investing in a relationship was always hard for him and most of the time it only got as far as a date or two before having to blow them off with some sort of excuse.

For some reason he couldn't muster the will to do that to Kate and he had grown far too attached now to even consider it.

So he continued to invest in the hope that she would see past this and not let it get in the way of something he had never felt so right about, despite the possible danger of what could happen if he gave into temptation or worse if his family ever found out.

* * *

The day started out like any other for one Kate Austen though with one exception, she was smiling.

For the first time in a long time she felt good about something and had no one but Jack to thank for it.

It all felt like a dream, as corny as it sounded, but after the hell she'd endured in a past she longed to put behind her, experiencing a little happiness was surely overdue, especially with starting over in a new place.

He was unlike anyone she had ever met. Kind, considerate and not to mention hot but there was a lot more to him than just exceedingly good looks.

However much to her slight dismay he still refrained from sharing the details of his life. His excuse being that there was a lot to tell and she naturally assumed the worst. Knowing that he was too good to be true, but he was adamant in assuring her right away that he wasn't that sort of guy.

Still, it was the one thing he would always stay silent over and she was left with no choice but to leave it.

Until now.

At first she wondered who would be calling her so early in the morning, but upon seeing the caller display she smiled, elated that it was him.

"Hey you."

"Hey. I hope I didn't wake you or anything cause I can call back later…."

"Jack, Jack it's okay….." Kate chipped in chuckling at his rambling, "besides a wake up call from you is just what I needed."

"Still, I'm sorry." He vowed to apologise and Kate rolled her eyes at his determination to get the apology through.

"_The man never gives up."_ She mused to herself having been a heart warmed victim to it many times over.

"What's up?" she then proceeded to ask slightly concerned by the slight tenseness in his voice but she dismissed it as absurd in the end.

"Erm not much, just wanted to……" he started out but gave way to his fear once again.

"Wanted to….." Kate stressed when she continued to get nothing but silence from him.

"Tell her." Were the only words that kept on ringing in his mind to the point of insanity and it wasn't until he saw Amelia out of the corner of his eye that he finally perked up with a reply.

"Yeah, Marc that's fine." He replied in an attempt to fool Amelia who unlike him subjected herself to respect tradition by her own family's standards. Even more so when she was introduced to Jack who was literally everything she ever wanted in a man, looks wise.

She couldn't be bothered about the rest.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He finished and got off the phone leaving Kate more confused than ever. Her trying to fathom just exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked and Jack naturally turned around simply saying "work" but she didn't buy it one bit.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?"

As much as he tried to mask an expression of complete absurdity, his lack of an immediate reply was enough to confirm her assumptions.

"I thought he made things clear Jack. You know it's forbidden." she scolded him before moving towards him, "besides...... what about me?"

"What about you?" Jack questioned it almost as an after thought whilst removing her hands from exploring any more of his body.

"C'mon Jack. You know what we have is deep and strong." she reasoned while allowing her hands to commence with their explorations once again, but Jack was quick enough to move away this time. Utterly disgusted by her bawdy behavior in regards to the current situation.

"What we have Amy is an arranged agreement between our families to mate like a bunch of animals and......"

"It's not like that and you know it." she cut him off, clearly offended that he was debasing their relationship or whatever they had that was close to one.

"Yeah, well I'm not sticking around to find out." he firmly stated and moved to leave but Amy's persistence stood in the way.

"What are you saying?" she asked, trying to exude the closest thing to emotion to plead her case, but Jack knew her well enough to see through it.

"I'm leaving." he revealed before pushing past her and grabbing hold of the bag he had already packed.

"You can't do this Jack."

"Watch me." he daringly spoke before walking out. Not even bothering to consider the consequences behind his actions or his phone which he had mistakenly left behind for Amelia to see and search for one name and one name only.

The determination for revenge being the only thing on her mind at that moment.

* * *

She tried to busy herself around the house but couldn't keep her mind off him. As if sensing her distress her mobile phone suddenly rung out its incoming message tone and dropping everything she quickly flipped her phone open to read it.

"_Meet me __at Sal's Diner" _was all the message said and she couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic choice right before grabbing hold of her keys and vacating the apartment.

* * *

It came as no surprise that he wasn't pleased to hear that his son had been socialising with the outside world, much less a human, but he was more outraged at being defied by someone he thought he could trust.

"Where is he now?"

"Gone to see the girl I presume Sir." The messenger discretely informed the man before cowering in fear in regards to the sharp intake of breath the elderly man let out at that moment.

However the elderly man then smiled to himself almost suggesting that a plan may have already been set in motion.

"Sir?" the messenger hesitantly questioned and the man's smile only widened further while saying, "it's only a matter of time before temptation will bring forth the beast."

TBC….

* * *

**So a few tidbits changed, specifically with the role of Amelia but I needed it for the plans I have for the next instalment.**

**I can still confirm that we're not dealing with vampires.....as of yet that is.**

**Anyway there it is, the revised version and as always I'd love your input guys.....**

**BTW any guesses as to what Jack might be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope that this instalment will ease some of the confusion.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

He was late.

Though he wouldn't be the Jack she knew if he had arrived on time for a change. So she waited, sitting in the very booth she used to serve him at. The Diner hadn't changed one bit with the exception of a much more decent and less womanizing Manager.

It came as no surprise, especially to Jack that her boss at the time Manny treated her with little or no respect. Nicknaming her "Booty" much to her annoyance and she honestly lost count on the number of times he had tried to force himself on her as well.

However that all came to a standstill when Jack felt it was time to intervene, despite Kate's opposing requests.

Weirdly enough, not long after Manny mysteriously disappeared and as much as she was relieved that he was out of her life, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. More precisely what Jack had done to scare him off, and suspicions only aroused when he would dodge any further discussion over the subject.

Simply saying that it was, "taken care of and that he would never bother you again."

Still, it didn't suffice her curiosity, though in an effort to show her gratitude she dropped it and moved on with her relationship with Jack.

_Speaking of……_

45 minutes gone now and still no show, that was until……

"Hello Kate." A voice suddenly adorned her and Kate was at an honest loss for names for the simple fact that she had never met this person before.

However the same obviously couldn't be said for the person now staring right back at her.

"We need to talk" they then proposed and Kate didn't know whether to be scared or curious.

The latter won out considerably when Jack's name was then mentioned followed by the words, "you can't see him anymore."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Still no answer and instead of worrying he immediately assumed that she was out.

"So why is her car still here?" he then wondered when he spotted it still parked in the driveway.

Without wasting another second he moved to retrieve hold of his phone only to find that he didn't have it.

He was never one to leave his phone lying around anywhere, especially in a house where your every move and possession was scrutinised, but of late he'd been distracted by a lot to even think of anything else.

"Damnit." He muttered in regards to his carelessness and the likely probability that Kate's life was in jeopardy now, especially if his Father were to find her.

Seeing no chance of finding her here he opted to quicken his search by relying on one of his less than humanly senses, tracking her scent.

* * *

"Excuse me!!" Kate naturally exclaimed in shock of what was being more or less demanded.

"What don't you understand?" the woman across questioned, opting to go on the defence in an effort to strengthen her argument. Little did she estimate Kate's determination to fight back.

"Well let's start off with who the hell you are?!" Kate bit back with a fury she never thought she possessed but went with it in an effort to stand her ground.

"I'm someone who knows Jack a lot better than you do…" the woman replied and taking one last look at the woman before her she continued, "and trust me you're NOT his type and never will be."

"Really? And you would say that because……"

"I'm his wife." The woman filled in and Kate felt like she had, had the wind knocked right out of her. Fresh out of retorts but flooding in with questions she didn't have the answers to.

He's married?

Why didn't he tell me?

Why did he lie to me?

Those were just some of the questions looming around her now aching head, but it bore no sense of comparison to the ache currently pricking her heart.

"I….I'm sorry." Kate apologised to the woman in shame before making a quick exit. Finally allowing for the tears to fall once she was outside but her moment of solitary pain was short lived and made that much more poignant by the sudden arrival of the person who was the sole cause of it.

"Kate?" Jack questioned, placing his helmet on the seat of his motorbike and quickly making his way towards her in sheer relief of having found her.

"Don't" she warned him in a tone that sent shivers down his spine and not the good kind.

"Kate, what's….." he still tried, ignoring her warning and moving to embrace her, especially when he saw how emotionally perturbed she was, but his efforts only made matters worse.

"Don't touch me!!" she hissed and respecting her wishes he kept his distance this time, but something within him suddenly snapped when she then moved to walk away.

"No, don't walk away from me."

"Let go off me…." She fought back trying her best to free herself from his grip and presumably empty promises.

"No" he challenged, unwilling to give up on the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Jack, let go…" she continued to fight, glaring at him and his persistence.

"_Why should he care?"_ she wondered in light of learning about the life he already had.

"NO…." he stood his ground but calmed considerably when he then felt the slight tremble on the surface of her body. Fear was the last thing he wanted her to feel with him.

"LET GO!!" she spoke, the anger in her tone now drowning amidst the tremble of her emotions. There was only so much her breaking heart could restrain yet it still didn't ring out a forfeit in her case.

"Kate, it's okay…" he still tried pulling her into his body as much as he could without hurting her, even though it looked like he was already too late.

"No, it's not!!" she screamed, pushing him away with all the strength she could muster and he was hurt to say the least by how she was behaving.

"It's not okay." She repeated it more to herself, not believing that this was happening with a guy she thought was her chance to finally find completion with.

Still plagued with confusion, he begged, "Kate, what happened? What happened to make you feel this way all of a sudden?"

Admittedly amazed at his play for innocence, she opted to cut straight to the point and put him on the spot, "why don't you ask your wife how she feels about all of this."

"Wha…. How did…." He stuttered and his hesitance painfully confirmed and defeated the one shred of hope Kate had that maybe this wasn't true.

"So it's true then." She confirmed and his silence gave her no choice but to assume that it was. With that confirmed she resumed with her departure from him and this relationship.

Never did he think that this was how he would tell her, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he cared too much for her to let it all end.

"It's not what you think it is Kate." He admitted, on pins and needles as to what this would undoubtedly reveal; everything.

"Yeah, well it sounds fairly simple to me." She replied, and then whipped around to face him with a venomous look, "I was just too stupid to see through the lies."

"Kate, please let me explain…."

"Goodbye Jack." She firmly finished and left, giving him no choice but to accept the fact that it was over.

"For now", he firmly vowed to himself, still unwilling to give up and give in.

"Humans eh. Show them that you care and they just stomp all over you." He suddenly heard a voice behind him say and he felt nothing but disgust in regards to the familiarity of it. Even more so when turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled out certainly not in the mood for company, particularly her.

"Oh just wanted to see what the often talked about "Sal's Diner" was like." Amelia offered and biting back a victorious smile she continued, not being able to help it, "turns out it was a lot more gratifying than I expected."

"So it was you then." Jack guessed and her dirty smirk in turn was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Me? What did I do?" she decided to play the game of denial only adding more fuel to Jack's already roaring fire.

"Don't screw around with me Amelia. You were never a very good liar….."

"But I bet you're the expert when it comes to lying right Jack." Amelia cut in hoping to make him realize the error of his ways but all it did was rouse his fury.

"You don't know me and you never will so stop trying to…."

"To what Jack? To protect and care about you in a way that she wouldn't even begin to understand…." She cut him off this time with reason to what she felt was more her rite of duty. To make him see that this was the path he had to take, with her.

"I don't have time for this." He opted, walking away in an effort to dismiss what he saw as nonsense, but Amelia seemed unwilling to forfeit just yet.

"You know I'm right Jack…" she stated, finding it hard to keep up with his long strides but trying none the less.

"You and I both know that she'll never understand or accept what you are."

"Shut up." He warned in a low voice, his pace quickening to restrict his anger from growing any more because he knew what would surface as a result.

"She's a human and you're……"

"Shut up!!" he warned again, trying his best to gain a sense of focus and control over the rage he already felt percolating from within.

"You're a monster. A soulless creature that feeds…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he shouted, roughly grabbing hold of her as his eyes changed to a pitch black colour, but before the beast could gain any more precedence of possession he tightly closed his eyes to wrestle for control one last time.

"That's right Jack. Let it out…" Amelia urged with almost a satisfied purr, responding to the animal inside him and hoping that it would once and for all break him free from this prison of delusion.

"No." Jack still stood his ground then trying to focus on the one thing that managed to tame the beast. Just like it always had……

Kate.

From her piercing green, hazel flickered eyes to the light scattering of freckles across her cheeks only accentuating the youth of her beauty; and he was captivated by it all right from the very first time he laid eyes on her.

It was enough to make him suddenly forget all about the rage and instead focus more on his true purpose.

Starting with Kate and the truth cause she deserved it.

So with that in mind he recovered and wordlessly walked away from a very pissed off Amelia, but little did he estimate the extent of her determination to stake her claim when she suddenly held up a dart gun and shot him in the back of the neck. Knocking him to the ground, cold and then getting in contact with back up once she checked to see that the coast was clear.

A few minutes later a plain, black van arrived. Two black uniformed individuals then stepped out from the back and approached Amelia who stood next to the body of a heavily drugged Jack.

"Nice work Amy." One of the individuals commended and the brunette simply offered a smile of recognition whilst watching them usher Jack onto a stretcher and into the van. Admittedly hating that it had to come to this but at the same time willing to take such measures in an effort to have him cured.

"You coming?" she found herself being asked by one of the men and thinking over her options she knew what had to be eliminated to grant any form of success.

"I'll follow up. There are just a few ties I need to sever first." She evilly proposed and the man nodded in knowing approval before heading off in the van.

Once seeing them off, she started to make her way towards the destination in mind. Relying on a scent she had been around long enough to become familiar with.

* * *

**Now what could Amelia possibly be up to? Will she succeed and more importantly is there a 3****rd**** instalment needed to end the tale or should it end here instead with being left to make our own conclusions…….**

**Yay or nay? I'm leaving the poll open.**

**Things in store for the possible 3rd instalment:-**

*** A big reveal**

*** A tough choice**

*** A death**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Truthfully as a last minute change of plan I've decided to extend this ficlet to 4 chapters. The simply reason for it being that there was a lot more story to tell and of course I thrive on prolonging the anticipation lol**

**Enjoy guys and thanks for the reviews. I hope this instalment will start to perhaps win more appeal for this fic. **

* * *

To say she was heartbroken was an understatement, yet it was the closest thing to express the void that once was her heart.

She couldn't form a thought let alone an explanation as to what just happened. Never having felt so humiliated and betrayed by the one person she least expected it from.

"Guess he was too good to be true." She bitterly reminded herself, then fully succumbing into the depression of her current mood.

_Knock, knock._

Immediately assuming it was him all she had to offer was a hollered, "go away Jack." Though much to her annoyance the knocking failed to seize and with that she moved to finally convey the message in person.

"I said go awa…….." Kate started out but was at a loss for words. More at why this person was here rather than how they'd managed to find her in the first place.

"Mrs. Shepherd? What are you…."

"Can I come in?" Amelia cut her off and Kate nodded, allowing her in. Kate feeling that her hospitality was the least she could offer this woman after having an affair with her husband.

However hospitality was the farthest thing from Amelia's mind at the moment being that she was standing in front of the present threat to her future and legacy.

"Not once I'm done with her."

------

His vision was relatively hazy and the same went for his other basic motor functions. However much to his luck the effects of whatever he had been put under seemed to be wearing off, and it was only then he realized where he was.

He was firmly strapped to the stretcher he was currently on and could also hear two distinct voices over in the front of the van. With next to no effort he ripped his hands from the bounds, freeing himself completely and then without thinking kicked the back door of the van open.

Jumping out of the vehicle, he miraculously landed on his feet and sprinted where his instincts took him.

"Kate."

------

"Can….can I get you something to drink?" Kate stuttered, considerably awkward under Amelia's stare.

"Hmmmm….." Amelia mused evilly, thinking of how to come at this without giving the game away. Unlucky for Kate, Amelia specialised in slow and torturous when it came to handling her enemies and to Amelia Kate was the worst kind on a personal level.

Kate, growing scared, especially when she caught sight of Amelia eyeing the sharp, letter opener lying on the living room side table; decided to make a slow and discrete escape, but with lightening speed Amelia was across the room within seconds and had Kate by the throat.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with it?!" Amelia hissed, unconcerned by exposing her unusual display of strength. In fact she used it solely to her benefit, watching the life slowly drain from Kate's face as she continued to squeeze it out of her. However in the midst of it a loud bang suddenly erupted behind them, followed by a voice that made Amelia freeze in her tracks.

"Let her go!!" Jack growled, now standing in the forced open doorway, his breathing frantic and his body tense with rage at the sight he was witnessing.

"And if I don't?" Amelia dared, still trying her hardest to unleash what he really was. Attempting to strengthen the temptation in whirling a considerably pale looking Kate round to face him fully, placing the letter opener against her throat.

"C'mon Jack tell me….." she urged tantalisingly, edging the point of the letter opener against Kate's withering pulse point and continuing, "what would you do if I were to slit her throat right now?"

"Don't try me Amelia." Jack warned in a low, dangerous voice. His glare dark and keenly alert of Amelia's every action to his warning, and the moment she followed through with her threat, Jack quickly moved in. Prying Amelia off of Kate and wordlessly vowing to protect her at all costs from that point onward.

Now Amelia was the one by the throat with Jack willing to end her sodden existence for trying to endanger Kate's life. However what he didn't consider was what this would make him as a result, a killer just like Amelia and the rest of his cursed family.

"I'm not a killer."

"_You're a killer Jack."_An almost beastly voice from within suddenly spoke. Attempting to wash away the humanity away from him once and for all.

"I'm not."

"_Born to smash and bash__ and…."_

"Stop it."

"_Do it."_

"No."

"_Take her and enjoy it." _

"Stop it!!"

"_Do it. Do it now." _

"I SAID STOPPPPP!!" he shouted, ending with a loud, animalistic growl and ripping out Amelia's throat in one fell swoop. The blood sputtering everywhere over him, only fuelling the beast that much more to the surface.

Staring at the bloodied, lifeless body of Amelia, his senses were then awarded with something else. Something warm, ripe and delicious in the form of a trembling brunette sat on the floor a few feet away.

Kate, scared and shocked at the same time didn't know how to react. No human could do what he just did with such ease and it only made her wonder what would happen to her next.

At that moment Jack, more or less appearance wise, set his gaze upon her. The rising beat of her heart the only thing ringing in his ears now and as he neared her it deafened him.

She thought to scream, but the fear rendered her speechless. However it didn't stop her from trying to escape when she tried getting up, only to be grabbed and slammed against the nearest surface by an unspeakable force of strength. Then being met with a very different looking Jack when she was forced to seize her struggle.

His eyes now bore an almost soulless black colour, a light spraying of dark fur covering his skin and his teeth distinctly carnivorous in their structure. She didn't think to acknowledge the rest cause that along with the harsh growling breathed against her face was enough to strike the bolt of terror within her. Yet at the same time there was an underlying streak of curiosity to see if Jack was still in there somewhere.

Unfortunately her efforts only made it worse, angering the beast even further and with that she humbled in light of its power.

Her fear came off in waves and only tempted the beast's precedence even further as a result, but there was something then heard from her that turned it all around.

"Please don't hurt me."

It wasn't so much what she said but more the way she said it. Pleading and fearful and it sparked an immediate change, the beast drawing back with a loud howl, much like a wolf and suddenly Jack was back.

The first thing he saw was Kate, trembling and clearly afraid of something. The last thing he remembered was having Amelia in a death grip and the next he was here looking at a scared woman he felt more for anyone he'd ever met.

"Kate?" he naturally enquired and was completely thrown by what he saw the moment she opened her eyes.

Fear, fear of him.

He didn't know what to say or do in regards to it when she released his hold on her and then backed away as if he were about to rape her or something.

It was only when his eyes fell upon his bloody hands that it dawned on him. The sight of Amelia's body only confirming his worst fears, worsening at the realization that Kate was a terrified witness to it all.

He focused on Kate again, attempting to explain himself but on second thought what could he possibly say to make the situation any better.

What could he say to change what he was, a monster.

"What are you?" she asked, having her suspicions but needing to hear a solid confirmation from him.

The question admittedly stung for reasons other than the obvious and as much as he wanted to be honest with her, doing so would undoubtedly endanger her life.

He couldn't do that to her again.

"It doesn't matter." He offered, choosing to remain secretive about his heritage solely for her benefit.

"Maybe it matters to me." Kate challenged, his secrecy suddenly replacing her fear with a streak of anger.

Jack was thrown by the sudden change in her, even more when he saw why. The emotional determination within her eyes strong enough to convey just how deeply she still felt. Though he refused to accept any of it after what he'd just done.

"I'm sorry Kate, I……"

"I wanna know Jack." She chipped in, firm and almost demanding in an attempt to get through to him. Yes, a part of her was scared to death, especially after what she'd witnessed so far, but the prospect of an explanation could perhaps make sense of the "non-sense" once and for all.

Besides he was still Jack. The man she cared for and wanted to secretly love.

Even now.

* * *

**So there we go, Chapter 3 ****(yes Jack's a wolf) and you can only assume what kind of a ruckus Chapter 4 will be lol. Yup I've royally done myself in this time but as always I'm up to the challenge, especially when it involves finishing a fic. Of which I will do with this one lol. **

**Anyway guys thoughts? Questions? Theories? I'm open to all of them……**


End file.
